Mi motivo para quedarme aquí
by MagicAi
Summary: "Es simple, si sientes que te están alejando de algo, sólo debes encontrar otra cosa más importante en el campamento, un motivo para quedarte aquí" "¿Y qué te mantiene aquí a ti?" ¡SOLANGELO! Esto forma parte de mi BOOM de historias xD sé que ya los estoy cansando, no teman, dudo que dure mucho.


_**Mi motivo para quedarme aquí.**_

Suspiro por millonésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, pero Will, otra vez, lo ignora y sigue sonriendo. Mi último intento de matarlo con la mirada se ve frustrado cuando él se aleja para saludar a alguien. Hijo de Iris, creo. No lo conozco. Miro alrededor buscando algún tipo de distracción, pero por donde quiera que mire, lo único que encuentro es a un montón de gente socializando. Puaj. Niego con la cabeza y me apoyo, frustrado, en un pilar, tratando de reprimir mi impulso de desvanecerme en las sombras.

Dirijo, entonces, mi mirada al cielo. Está estrellado, como siempre en el campamento. pero las nubes de tormenta rodean el terreno, y el agua nos evita deliberadamente. Me dan ganas de salir, sólo por un momento, de alejarme de la colina y sentir que aún soy libre de ir a donde quiera cuando quiera. Permitir que el agua me moje, simplemente porque es lo normal. Estar en el campamento, de alguna forma, me hace sentir que estoy más aislado de lo regular.

Hago una mueca y casi involuntariamente camino hacia el árbol de Thalia, comenzando a subir la colina. En menos de lo esperado me encuentro junto al pino. El dragón que solía protegerlo no ha vuelto y el vellocino ya no se encuentra en sus ramas pero el campo continúa allí. O eso creo, los monstruos no se han colado desde la guerra con Gea, y la verdad no me quejo. Inspiro hondo y saco el brazo izquierdo, fuera de la confortante sequía dentro del campamento. Con el diluvio que cae, mi brazo no tarda en empaparse y helarse. Me estremezco y, finalmente, decido salir por completo.

Las gotas de lluvia están heladas y se escurren por mi cabello negro y mi cuello, lo que provoca que tiemble de cuando en cuando, pero una sonrisa irrefrenable aparece en mis labios. El viento sopla y parece que intentara arrancarme mi camisa—o, quizás, separarme a mí de la tierra— pero yo no me muevo. Una de mis manos, sin embargo, se niega a desprenderse del pino. Quiero estar en el campamento, y a la vez no.

Las gotas, al golpearme, me hacen cosquillas y no puedo evitar reír levemente. Aspiro todo el aire fresco que puedo, oliendo la esencia del bosque, sintiendo que distingo el olor de cada uno de los árboles, y oyendo a los animales. Esto debería poder hacerse desde dentro pero, para mí, no es lo mismo.

Suspiro, pensando que quizás debería entrar, porque mojado y todo debería ser muy atrayente para los monstruos que de seguro deambulan por la zona. Abro mis ojos y siento que una mano toma la parte trasera del cuello de mi camisa y me jala dentro.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—reclama Will. La manga de su suéter naranja se empapó en un instante, pero no parece ser eso lo que le molesta. Acomodo mi camisa para que deje de ahogarme.

—Sólo estaba...

—¡Nico!—me interrumpe, más molesto que nunca. Siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta—Hay... es... ¡Hay tantas cosas mal en lo que acabas de hacer! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?!

Agacho la mirada, sintiéndome como un niño regañado.

—Lo sé, sólo quería...—no hallo forma de terminar, aprieto mis labios. El agua aún se escurre por todo mi cuerpo, y por las bajas temperaturas y mi condición, me encuentro temblando.

Aunque quizás se deba a que Will Solace me está gritando.

Honestamente, ¿qué estoy haciendo? soy perfectamente consiente de que mi acción anterior bien pudo ponerme en peligro, o incluso, suponiendo que el campo de fuerza no estuviese en su mejor momento, a todos los semidioses presentes. Sólo hay dos lugares seguros conocidos por los semidioses, y por mi bien, simplemente debo permanecer de este lado de la colina, entonces ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?

—Dioses, Nico, no te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo—murmuro. Mis ojos siguen fijos en mis pies, que también están mojados. Will suspira.

—Vamos di Angelo, tenemos que secarte o te enfermarás—me toma de la muñeca con fuerza, y simplemente me dejo arrastrar.

Solace no me lleva a la enfermería, como en un principio creí que haría, sino que me arrastra directamente hasta su cabaña. A su lado, la cabaña de Artemisa brilla con un destello plateado, debido a que es de noche, opacando la del dios del sol, pero él ni siquiera voltea a verla y sigue caminando delante de mí, sin soltarme, mientras que yo me veo forzado a entrecerrar los ojos por el potente resplandor.

Apenas ingresamos cuando me suelta. Camina hasta el fondo y rebusca en un baúl, lanzando todo tipo de cosas en cualquier dirección hasta dar con una toalla verde algo desgastada. Me la lanza para luego dejarse caer en una de las camas, la que tiene una frazada celeste con un sol sonriente, que dice "Here comes the sun", mirando hacia el techo. No me ha dirigido ni una mirada ni una palabra en bastante tiempo, y se le ve genuinamente molesto. Suspiro, de nuevo, y comienzo a secar mi cabello de mala gana.

Una vez concluyo eso, miro mi ropa, está chorreando y empapando todo el piso de la cabaña siete, y vuelve inútil cualquier intento por secarme. Incómodo por el silencio, tan inusual en el jefe de la cabaña, aclaro mi garganta.

—Iré a mi cabaña a buscar ropa—comento. Él no reacciona—¿Solace?

—Bien.

—Yo... ahora vuelvo—informo, y sé que soy un idiota, porque no hay ninguna razón para regresar, pero no quiero dejar las cosas así.

Camino desganado hasta mi casa—porque ahora es lo que es—, pateando cualquier desafortunada piedrecilla que se cruce en mi camino, intentando liberar mi mal humor. Cuando llego enciendo la luz. Las paredes ahora son moradas y las dos camas que quedan son perfectamente normales. Busco entre mis cosas hasta dar con unos jeans negros y un suéter muy suave color gris. Ni siquiera me molesto en colocarme una remera debajo. Mi único par de zapatillas está empapado, por lo que me coloco unas botas militares que en realidad pertenecen a Hazel, pero son para hombre y vergonzosamente de mi talla. Dejo la toalla verde colgada por allí, porque de todas formas está mojada, y vuelvo a salir.

Se escuchan risas en la fogata por la fiesta, pero las ignoro y vuelvo a la cabaña siete, cerrando lo ojos una vez más por culpa de Artemisa y su innecesario brillo. Cuando mi vista se regulariza, noto que Will sigue allí, en la misma posición en la cual lo dejé, y con la misma actitud, pues ni siquiera se digna a mirarme.

—Volví—digo, y quiero golpear mi cabeza contra el muro más cercano, en especial porque él no responde.

Me quedo allí parado lo que parece ser una eternidad, esperando a que mi autoproclamado médico, el Sr. Sonrisas, dé algún tipo de muestra de que está vivo. Finalmente estornudo, y él me mira de reojo.

—Salud.

—Solace, quiero...—él regresa su mirada al techo, y me molesta. Me molesta que, luego de no haberse separado de mí durante cinco meses, de repente decida ignorarme por una tontería—¡Will!

—¿Qué?—es el tono más frío que jamás haya usado con alguien, y su mirada, nuevamente enfocada en mí, no se queda atrás. Pero yo estoy molesto, y ya no puedo controlarme.

—¡¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?! ¡Dime cuál es tu maldito problema!

—¡¿Cuál es _tu_ maldito problema?!—reclama él, sentándose en la cama y mirándome furioso—¡Pones a todo el mundo en peligro sólo para tomar una ducha con la lluvia! ¡No sé qué está mal contigo, pero nada justifica ese tipo de egoísmo irresponsable, di Angelo!

Y lo pero del asunto es que está en lo cierto. Ni yo me entiendo, no puedo justificar ante mí mismo ese tipo de conducta, y menos aún podría frente a alguien como Will. Comienzo a caminar histéricamente de un lugar a otro, mientras aprieto mis nudillos e intento hablar como una persona civilizada, y especialmente sin romperle su linda carita.

—Eres insufrible—murmuro—. Tampoco hice algo tan malo.

—Claro que no, salir del campamento sin razón aún sabiendo que las defensas siguen bajas después de la guerra es perfectamente lógico, ¿cómo es que no te han dado aún una medalla?

Intento fulminarlo con mi mirada, pero él lo hace de igual forma y me estremezco. No es normal verlo molesto, y menos aún a este grado. Menos aún conmigo.

—¡Simplemente ya no soporto estar aquí!—suelto, sin pensar en realidad.

—¡Pues vuelve a tu dichosa cabaña, ni siquiera sé por qué sigues aquí!

—¡Yo ni siquiera sé por qué sigo en este maldito campamento!

Digo esto, y de repente la expresión de Will cambia por una más abatida. Se esfuerza por volver a fruncir el ceño pero ya no lo consigue, no de forma convincente al menos, y me siento el peor gusano que ha osado vivir en este planeta.

—¿Volverás a irte?—pregunta, y apenas alcanzo a escucharlo por el volumen de su voz.

—Sí... No...—me siento en una de las camas, pasando mis manos por mi aún húmedo cabello, resoplando—. No te diré que no lo he pensado, Will, pero yo aún no...

—Pero ¿por qué?

Por la misma razón por la cual acabo de hacer que te enojes.

—Todo aquí se siente tan irreal—explico, tratando de ser lo más honesto posible—. Siento como si me hubiesen encerrado en una jaula disfrazada de paraíso. Como si quisieran apartarme de algo importante, algo que está en el mundo real, ¿entiendes?

—¿Como si te hubiesen dejado en una casa llena de comida en medio del bosque, para que cuando salgas estés gordo y los lobos puedan comerte?

Me río, inevitablemente.

—¿Qué clase de analogía estúpida es esa, Solace?—pregunto, él se encoge de hombros indiferente—Sí, algo como eso.

—No eres el único—dice, calmado—. Todos los anuales nos sentimos así, muchos tienen una familia ahí afuera ¿sabes?. Es simple, si sientes que te están alejando de algo, sólo debes encontrar otra cosa más importante en el campamento, un motivo para quedarte aquí. Para algunos es la seguridad de los mortales que quieren, para otros, el entrenamiento que usarán un día para poder volver a ese mundo.

—¿Y qué te mantiene aquí a ti? ¿Y qué es lo que dejaste afuera?—pregunto.

Su mirada se pierde en algún punto de la pared, distraídamente, mientras juguetea con el collar del campamento.

—Tenía un perro, un Golden, que había sido abandonado y yo le daba de comer. Después de mi primer verano aquí volví para buscarlo pero ya no estaba. Un vecino me dijo que se lo llevó una chica. Comentó que era buena persona y quería a los animales pero... supongo que desde entonces simplemente no me queda nada fuera de la colina.

—¿Tenía nombre?

—Sunshine.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—sonrío— Yo no tengo nada que extrañar realmente. A menos que ir de un lado a otro completamente solo sea algo que uno echaría de menos. No quiero irme de aquí, y aún así siento que estoy encerrado.

—Sólo debes encontrar tu cosa importante—me recuerda.

—No me has dicho cuál es la tuya.

—No estoy seguro—Will frunce el ceño, abrazando sus rodillas—. Hasta hace poco supongo que eran mis hermanos, necesitan de mí y bueno... eso se siente bien, creo. Pero recientemente parece que todo hubiese cambiado. No lo sé. Pareciera que todo se resume a una sola persona.

—¿Quién?

Me mira, arqueando una de sus cejas con aire escéptico, como si no pudiese creer que no lo sepa.

—Tú. Me sorprende que me sorprenda, eres un despistado. Es decir, era bastante obvio.

—¡Hey! ¿De qué hablas?

—Actualmente, la razón por la que permanezco en el campamento eres tú. Así que no sé que haré si te vas.

Decido permanecer en silencio, porque esa es toda una revelación para mí. Escucho a lo lejos gritos alegres de los demás campistas, y veo que Will sonríe.

—Han de ser las doce. Feliz Navidad, Nico.

—Feliz Navidad, Will.

Dejando a un lado la ironía de que festejemos una celebración cristiana siendo nosotros griegos y romanos respectivamente, comienzo a pensar en todo lo ocurrido esta noche, en él arrastrándome a la fiesta, en lo incómodo que me sentí en la multitud, en mi escape, la forma en la que Will se alejó del grupo para buscarme, las peleas, su ayuda a pesar de estar molesto, todo lo que dijo, cada cosa, y antes de poder procesarlo, mis palabras salen por sí solas.

—¿Y si te convierto en mi motivo para permanecer aquí?

Él sonríe, yo sonrío, y me parece escuchar que la lluvia se detiene.

—No estaría mal.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Especial de Navidad al inicio de Diciembre? Seh, por qué no.**

 **Miren, simplemente pienso que después de cuatro años siendo absolutamente libre e independiente, Nico no podría aceptar estar encerrado en el campamento. A menos que tuviese una razón, y todos sabemos que decidió quedarse allí por Will. Descubrí que adoro narrar desde el punto de vista de Nico, aunque no sé por qué lo hice en presente xD bueno, como sea. No estoy prometiendo un fic por día, pero si escribo algo, simplemente lo subo. Yyyy a propósito, MariaWeasley me preguntó si no consideraría hacer "Antisocial" o "Sarcástico" (quienes hayan leído Cuidados Médicos entenderán) y la respuesta es ¡por supuesto que lo escribiré! La idea que me dio Nai0310 es fantástica, y pronto tendremos por aquí ese One-shot (¡Comedia, comedia para todos!).**

 **Y... ¿algo más? ¡Ah, sí! estoy trabajando en un Long-fic. Sólo diré que es Solangelo, y tiene que ver con Cecil. Mi buena amiga Karen Hikari(vayan a leer sus fics, es lo máximo xD) debería entender a qué me refiero.**

 **Y sin más, nos leemos mañana... o después o... bueno, nos leemos.**


End file.
